


Together Forever

by moor



Series: Tumblr request [52]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, moments in time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: Dear moor, for the NYE fic prompts - would you consider writing a MadaSaku piece for the following: "you still don't regret ringing in another year with an old man like me?"Done. ;)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Madara
Series: Tumblr request [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/601540
Comments: 3
Kudos: 135





	Together Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Birkastan2018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birkastan2018/gifts).



> For birkastan2018--happy belated birthday! ;)

When the last of their guests, their children, and their grandchildren left, Sakura sighed, rubbing her aching lower back. Every year things seemed to get a little bit bigger around them, a little bit louder, a little bit… more. As she locked the doors and put away the last of the leftovers, Sakura looked at each picture on the wall she passed, smiling to herself.

The sound of shuffling feet behind her had Sakura glancing over her shoulder.

His sour face lined with age and his long, wild hair, gray for over twenty years gone, her husband Madara leaned on his cane as he watched her close the fridge.

“They didn’t stay to clean-up?” remarked Madara with a scowl. “Ungrateful, the lot of them.”

Sakura grinned at him.

“I told them all to head home, they have their own families to see to,” said Sakura. “They helped with everything else for your birthday, and they all brought you lovely gifts.”

“Hn,” grumped Madara. Even with his slight hunch he still towered over Sakura. His wasn't the only hair that had faded over the years. Sakura's hair was now streaked with pink among her white, though her eyes were just as spring green as they'd been the day they met so long ago.

Shaking her head at him, Sakura pressed on her back and straightened.

“Come on, time for bed,” she said, taking his arm.

As they helped each other into their bed, huffing and sighing until they settled, Madara reached out to pull his wife to his side, as he had done for over half a century.

“You still don't regret ringing in another year with an old man like me?" asked Madara as Sakura adjusted the pillow under her hip.

Smiling as she closed her eyes, Sakura lay her head down on her husband’s chest and took his hand in hers to rest upon his heart.

“If I could make a wish, I would wish to be together forever,” said Sakura. “You grumpy goat.”

Madara extinguished the lamp with a “Hn.”

Only then did he allow his features to soften into the smile he reserved for Sakura.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
